


Lost in Sleep

by queen_rin



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Axel - Freeform, Cloud - Freeform, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Reader Insert, Romantic Comedy, Roxas - Freeform, Sora - Freeform, Vincent - Freeform, noctis - Freeform, reader x various - Freeform, tifa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_rin/pseuds/queen_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since the official Order of the King got together to be nothing more than students at the royal academy. But trouble has been stirring within since the new girl showed up and she looks exactly like the girl that passed away during the Great War. She looks the same, acts the same, and even sounds the same. Is she who they really think she is? Or is she a copy of the real thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He paced about the room as she looked at him with sympathetic eyes. It hurt her to watch him like this; lost and so afraid. He wasn't the one to be in such a condition with his always stoic demeanor and personality. He was always filled with pride and confidence that no one questioned him.

But right now, she wanted to scream from the top of her lungs. She wanted to scold him and tell him how innocent he was. How much it wasn't his fault as much as it was hers. But she couldn't, because any simple move at the moment and he would snap. Break.

Question her. And more importantly, question himself.

Though she knew the outcomes, she just couldn't hold it within herself any longer. "It wasn't your fault you know," she spoke with her soft voice as she looked at her clasped hands on the table. They were quivering she noticed.

With a scoff, he stopped and looked towards her direction where her face was hidden from him by her hair. "You honestly think that?"

He didn't need to hear her answer. He knew what it was off impulse.

For the past three years, they've been arguing like this whenever the day would be approaching. It was a special day, horrifying, but special. And in two days, he would be in agonizing pain all over again. Because he knew the feeling before it began.

"Well, she wouldn't have wanted you to be sulking for the whole time," she said as she looked towards his blue eyes. And once her brown ones met his, he saw them tremble as she too was crumbling.

"She should be blaming me," he answered as he looked away from her pleading eyes. It was too much for him to watch someone he held so close to his heart quivering because of him.

"But she doesn't. Cloud, you couldn't have done anything for her."

"Couldn't have I, Tifa? Couldn't I have been able to save her?"

"No. Because," Tifa began as she walked towards him and hugged him from behind. "Because she said so herself, didn't she? She wanted to risk anything to save us, even herself." Cloud held onto her arm as he recalled those memories from three years ago.

\---[Flashback]---

_"Cloud."_

_"Yes," he answered after a moment of silence._

_He watched her walk towards the end. He was on guard at all times just in case she decided to do something unthinkable. But suddenly, she stopped and faced the vast lands before her. She looked towards them for a while before she took in a deep breath._

_"Promise me something?"_

_"It depends on what you're offering."_

_Her light chuckle filled the empty air around them as his spirits lifted up just a tiny bit from all of the negative energy he received from the "graveyard"._

_"Always so serious," she stated as she shook her head. She turned to look at him with a big smile. "Never change. Okay?"_

_"That was the promise?"_

_"No, silly. I want," the female stated as she looked at her open palms with a small smirk. "I want to save them."_

_"How do you plan to do that?"_

_Balling her open palms into fists, the female looked at her male counterpart and gave him a determined smirk. "I'm going to fight him."_

_With a gasp he lunged for her, but to no prevail she backed up a step. "Are you out of your mind? He'll kill you! Listen, we can fight together and we can all help you defeat him!"_

_"Either way, I'll die. Might as well by saving those I care about."_

_"You don't know that!"_

_"Cloud, it's me he wants most of all. He will destroy the rest of you if I do decide to stand with you, and then aim for me. Let me do this for you guys. Let me do it for you," she pleaded as she took more advancing steps towards the edge._

_"Then let us help you," he whispered as he held out his hand for her. He knew he had to be careful, or else she would fall._

_"You can. Trust me." And with that she let herself drop down to the ground beneath her with eyes tightly shut._

_"~~~~~!!!!" Cloud screamed as he reached the end only to witness her being engulfed in light._

\---[End Flashback]---

"I should have caught her, Tifa," Cloud said as he tightened his grip on the latter. "Then we wouldn't have had to seen her suffer. If only I caught her."

Tifa tightened her hold on him as she felt her throat being caught. "Which scene was harder for you? The fall?" She loosened her hold and looks up at his blonde locks. "Or the ending?"

He gave her a side glance and with a light smirk he answered, "Definitely the ending."

\---[Flashback]---

_"~~~~~!!" Cloud yelled as he witnessed the brawl before him as he fought his own._

_She was fighting him and unfortunately she was losing. Blood splattered here and there as the battlefield became more and more torn apart. Fatigue was searching for her. She was struggling to stay awake and alive. In order to protect them, the friends that would risk all that they had for her and for her alone._

_Summoning magic in places as she tried to dodge the attacks, she never expected the next one. Her opponent charged at her with his weapon, holding onto her shoulder with his free hand he held his balance and struck her abdomen. With wide eyes, she stared at her striker when slowly iron climbed up her throat and spilled over her mouth._

_Shocked and terrified about the outcome, Cloud ran for her after he finished his final attack on a minion. "~~~~~!!!! YOU B@$T@RD!!"_

_Once the weapon was unsheathed from her body, her opponent watched her fall to her knees. He gave a dark, crooked smirk towards Cloud. And right when the enraged blond was about to land an attack, he disappeared leaving nothing but bloodshed behind._

_Quivering, Cloud knelt beside her and held her in his arms. There were too many injuries on her that no amount of potions or spells would be able to cure her. But what was the risk? As tears traveled down his dirtied cheek, he reached for a potion but only to have it lowered by her own hands._

_"C-Cloud," she coughed. The taste of iron and dirt filled her mouth while her words came out in gargles and dipped in red. The dark skies gave out as they too spilt tears._

_"Please don't speak. You're going to be okay. W-we just need t-to get you to a m-mage, a high white mage. Y-yen," but he was interrupted by her struggling words._

_"R-remember that p-promise you were s-suppose to k-keep?"_

_With a small sob, his voice cracked. "Yes."_

_"G-good. . . .My dreams," she reached for his face but for ~~~~~ it felt so close yet so far away. "K-keep them. . . .safe."_

_"I-"_

_"P-promise me."_

_"I. . . .promise."_

_"I l-love you, Cloud." Her hand slowly traveled up with the strength she could muster._

_"I-I love you too."_

_"Hah. . . .you. . .big. . .dummy. . . "_

_With her final words her hand stopped and dropped just as swiftly as if was struggling. He stared at her for a while. For a sign, a movement. Anything. Anything to reassure him that she was not gone and that she was only sleeping._

_"~-~~~~?" He quickly reached for her hand and held it close to his cheek while the blood that was on her hands imprinted on his cheek. Even as the rain fell and even as a small stream of crimson water flowed out, she was still so red and drenched in it._

_He choked on his sobs as he cradled her in his arms with his tears mixing with the rain that fell to her now frozen, pale cheek. His cries became louder and louder as his friends watched in the background with lowered heads. Their own tears and sniffles were all they could utter._

_Cloud looked at the skies and screamed at the top of his lungs as it was heard throughout all of Midgar and the dark skies._


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the actual story starts. It gets confusing here and there but I hope you enjoy it.

As the glass doors slid open, you walked in to greet the desk worker with a smile. But you were surprised to find that she gave you a "you're-alive" kind of look. It kind of fazed you but you let it slide and rested your arms on the counter while you asked her to check you in. Retrieving the bell schedule from her, you thanked her and began to make your way to your homeroom. While you walked out, you failed to notice her going into the principal's office in state of panic.

—————

"Settle down, settle down."

"Awh come on, Ingus," whined a dirty blonde with a smirk. He was sitting on a desk telling his classmates a joke.

"That's Mr. Altney to you, Hayner," spoke the elder as he gave a small glare.

"Well, if anyone knows Hayner, they know he won't back down that easily, Mr. Altney," chuckled a particular spiky haired brunette. The rest of the class laughed while the said dirty blonde blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up, Sora!"

"And there is the bell," signaled their teacher. "Please sit down while we address a new student into the class."

"New student? But it's already halfway into the semester!" exclaimed a short blacked haired girl.

"Never too late to teach an old chocobo new tricks, Ms. Kisaragi."

"Yes it is! They can't eve-" She was interrupted by her blonde friend who sheepishly covered her mouth.

"I think he's trying to say it's never too late to bring in a new student, Yuffie. Right, Mr. Altney?" the blonde's sister said with a small grin and it grew once it got an acknowledged nod from their teacher. Yuffie pried off the blonde's hand off her mouth and gave a small pout. "Whatever."

With a shadow of a smile, Ingus went over to the door after he took attendance and found every one of his students in their perspective seats. He opened it and let you inside. But once you got inside, you found that all voices hushed down and eyes staring at you. Some mouths were agape and some were even in thin lines; though the ones that got to you most were the frowns.

"Please welcome [Name] into class," Ingus said as he looked towards your portfolio while you greeted the class with a small bow. "Would you like to tell a little more about yourself to the class, [Name]?"

"Hello. My name is [Name] Strife and I am thrilled to be here," you said with a bright smile. But while you looked over the class, you saw that the atmosphere got gloomier and colder with each passing second.

"Where'd you come from?" asked a harsh voice. You looked towards the source and saw him with a great big frown as his face twisted in anger.

"Hayner," Ingus warned.

"I just moved from Midgar," you answered timidly.

"Where in Midgar?" asked another.

"A-ace," spoke the teacher. He was surprised since Ace was his top student with a well-mannered personality who wouldn't dare ask another in a rough voice. But yet here he was, staring down the new student.

"Let me speak. You want to know too! Where? Where in Midgar?" he enforced.

"I-"

"Nibelheim?"

"Ho-"

"Is your birthplace Nibelheim, dang it!" he yelled as he stood from his seat with balled fists.

"Ace," spoke the brunette girl next to him. "Calm down." She laid a hand on his shoulder as she looked at you along with the rest of the class waiting at the edge of their seats for an answer. Though they feared it rather than anticipated it.

"Y-yes. T-that's my hometown, Nibelheim. How'd you. . . ." you lingered on.

"Do you have a brother?" the one called Ace questioned further.

"Um. . .not that I know of," you answered with a confused face.

"You sure? No one with blonde hair and tall with a stoic outer appearance?"

"Ace, stop it," the brunette girl inquired.

"No. I want to know just as you do, Deuce. Let me speak. No brother, Ms. STRIFE?" he added. You noticed his tone filled with venom as your surname left his lips.

"That's enough, Ace," Ingus inquired. He looked at Ace with a disappointed face.

"I-I don't think I have one," you hesitantly answered. As you looked around the class, every head was lowered and some turned away. To you, it was a way of showing how unwelcomed you were.

Saved by the bell as they say, and just when things were about to get worse. Homeroom was such a disaster to you, and you don't even know what set those guys off. "Was it something I said?" you asked yourself. But no matter, you had the rest of the day to worry about.

—————

Running the opposite direction from you, a brunette boy was in desperate need to find his other half. He walked into the science department with loud huffs of breath hoping to find just a bit more to talk. He knew the person he was looking for wasn't there yet so he went inside his first period, set his stuff down and came out to the halls to wait again. Looking around anxiously and with a bit of a hop as he waited in place, he waited. "Come on. Where are you," he whispered to himself.

"Sora?"

Hearing his name, he turned around to find a particular spiked blonde with a short black haired girl. But she wasn't the same one he saw in homeroom before; she was a lot calmer and her stance was poise; she resembled the twin sisters in his homeroom.

"Oh my stars, Roxas!" Sora exclaimed. He clutched onto Roxas' shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"Woah, Sora. What's wrong, buddy?" the blonde asked with a small laugh.

"Did 'ya run into Trey or something?" questioned their female friend. The two laughed at the frantic looking Sora.

"What? NO! ROXAS!"

"Chill, dude. It was only a joke."

"NO! SHE'S IN MY CLASS!" exclaimed the jumpy brunette with his hands extended out before him.

"Uh. . . .Kairi?" asked Roxas with a confused look towards their female friend. She only shrugged in return, "She was always in your class dude."

"NO! SH-SHE! MIDGAR! AND AND HERE! AND AND CLOUD!"

"Dude," she laughed as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't say it right, then we can't really help you, my dear friend."

"UGH! Xion, don't you get what I'm trying to say?" cried out Sora. He looked like he was on a verge of tears. Poor fellow.

"Not unless you tell it to us straight," the pair replied with their arms crossed.

"Okay. I-" The bell chimed signaling the beginning of first period. "Darn this bell system!" Sora exclaimed with a raised fist towards the red bell.

Roxas and Xion chuckled. "C'mon. I'm sure whatever you were gonna tell us can wait. Don't want Tseng to pull out the ole school code on us, now do we, Xion?"

"Nope~!" with smiles the pair pushed their frantic friend inside ignoring his boasts of protests.

"But you don't understand! She's here!"

——-[Fast Foreword]——-

Second period was another homeroom experience just like first period. But like always, both of your teachers were very kind to you even if everyone else wasn't. "Maybe they were both an advanced science and math class," you told yourself.

But who were you trying to convince? You knew no one liked you and you had no idea why. What could you have done to set them off? Especially that Ace kid, looked like he was about to pin you to a wall, not in a good way, and ask more questions if it weren't for that bell and the teacher. Seriously though, something was wrong. And you were determined to figure it out.

Though you would have to get through the rest of the day first. Not even halfway there and already you turned 40 students against you. "Nope. It was 50 counting homeroom. Good job, [Name]."

Looking down on the ground, you failed to see someone in front of you. You glanced at them to apologize but stopped short when you saw it was the one person you were thinking about, Ace. *Oh shoot* you thought to yourself. You gulped down the saliva that formed in your mouth and clutched on your backpack straps a bit harder.

You had to look up since he was a bit taller than you and well, he was very intimidating. You muttered a small apology and tried to go around him, but he held your shoulder. You cursed in your head multiple times and even attempted to slip from him, but his hold was too tight on you. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to keep you in place. You looked around.

"Deuce is in her classroom," he stated as if reading your thoughts.

Great, now you were totally screwed. You shut your eyes and prepared yourself for the many questions he was going to ask you about. You took in a deep breath and braced yourself.

"What's your third period?"

*Awh shoot. Now he wants to know where the freak my class is.* Opening your eyes, you stared at him as if you had heard him wrong. "Y-you. You want to know where my class is?" you asked a bit confused.

"Yeah." He walked backwards and faced you directly with a small shadow of a smile. "I'm sorry that I blew off on you this morning, but uh. . . .never mind. It was my fault. So, start over?" He told you sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and held out a hand for you.

You stared at it unsure of how to act now. He tried to chew your head off this morning, and now he was apologizing for trying to chew off your head? Weird guy. But if you needed to survive in this "nemesis" land, you needed at least one ally, so why not start with the one who technically became your first nemesis? With a bright smile, you shook his hand.

"Deal. I'm [Name] by the way."

"Yeah. I uh I know. I'm Ace. Nice to meet again, [Name]," he chuckled. It looked a bit forced but you let it slide. He was doing you a great big favor of greeting you in the first place. "So, what's your third?"

"Huh? Oh! I actually have Advanced Magic," you told him while glancing at your schedule.

"Really? So, do I. Guess I'll be your escort then."

"Great!" You both walked to your next class and as you talked about your first two periods since he asked you to, you didn't notice that he looked down at you with a sad look. But right when you looked at him, it turned back to the small smile he gave you.

*[Name], is it really you? If so, how did you return?* Ace asked himself while he pretended to be fully eloped in your story.

Once you walked into your third period, you saw that two women were standing at the front of the room; both had long flowing hair though one was blonde while the other had jet black hair. They were smiling at the coming in students and talked amongst themselves, but once they saw you their smiles faltered for a little bit and went back into a smooth smile once more.

Ace led you to the back of the room and had you sit right next to him. "Guess you don't have a partner."

"No. I usually prefer to be by myself. Consider it a privilege to sit next to me in this class, [Name]."

"Jeez, we only just made up and I already question myself for befriending you." Ace sent you a sneer as you merely chuckled. "Kidding, kidding. Take a joke, Ace," you said as you held your hands out and near your chest.

Just a small smirk made its way to his face and he shook his head slightly. "Glad to know you still have your humor with you." But right when he spat out his words, his eyes went wide and his right forefinger touched his lips.

"Uh. . .thanks? I guess," you confusedly replied. Ace let out the breath he had been holding, glad to know that you hadn't caught on to what he was really saying. He closed his eyes and gulped down everything he had in his mouth, even the words that wanted to reach you so badly.

The bell rang and once it looked like everyone was present, the blonde female began to call out names. To pass the time, you looked around the classroom and found a few other faces you had already seen through the day so far. To you, the feeling was both welcoming and intimidating. The teacher reached a name and began to repeat it a few times then moved onto the next one; again like the previous one.

"Does anyone know where the tw-"

Just then the door burst open with two boys standing at the door leaned over to catch their breaths. Their stances were similar and once they stood, you found them resembling each other a bit, one of whom you saw in homeroom earlier. "It's very nice of you to join us for class today, Sora. Roxas," stated the black haired lady who had her arms crossed at the moment. "Do you have a tardy slip? Or an excuse?"

The one with brown spiky hair stood up straight, "But Cissnei didn't give us a pass. She said we had it coming and yadda yadda yadda." His partner in crime looked away from the blonde teacher with a saddened expression as she returned it with a small smile.

"An excuse then," she chimed in. She was very perky and didn't seem to mind; on the other hand the taller lady didn't seem so amused. As the four of them, majority three, rambled on about a slip and how the excuse wasn't valuable while the student argued it was, you turned to Ace.

"So, mind telling me how this works?"

"Huh? Oh. Sora and Roxas are always late and this is a daily basis thing, so we just watch until this all dies down with either Ms. Lulu giving them detention or standards while Miss Benett try to stop her from doing so. But in the end, the two usually just stand in the back facing the wall for like ten minutes until Ms. Lulu calms down."

You just stared at your partner with your mouth agape. "I wanted to know why there were two teachers here, Ace. Not the life story of this class."

"Oh~. But it's good you got to know about this otherwise you'd ask me about it later on. Am I right? Or am I right?" he grinned at you cheekily.

You shook your head in a playful manner and forcefully let out a sigh. "I'm so glad you decided to give me a history lesson, Ace. But you want to tell me about the teachers now?"

"Well~ since you asked so 'nicely'," he replied. You rolled your eyes and gave him a crooked smile. "We have two teachers in Advanced Magic for each power; black and white. Ms. Lulu there with the black hair is our black mage teacher and Miss Benett is our white mage teacher. The school thought it was too much to fit two magic classes into our large schedule, so they merged the two together and called it 'Advanced'. You are allowed to only take one magic class of your choice, but this class is mandatory for the gifted with high magical capabilities at a young age."

"So, you're classified as gifted?" you questioned a bit.

"Yes. My main source of fighting technique requires magic which I acquired when I was young. See her over there," he said pointing to a young blonde whom you saw during homeroom. You nodded for him to continue. "Her name is Naminé and she is a gifted memory manipulator. That girl with the pink hair is also gifted. She mainly uses summoning techniques to aid her battles."

"That's amazing."

"See, everyone in this class is a classified gifted student in magic who have been here since freshman year. It usually never changes; always the same classmates every year for this class." Ace let out a chuckle with a slight shake of his head. "Gets kind of boring after the first three years, but I can't get out of this class until I graduate."

You looked around and saw what he meant by students being in the same class with the same classmates for four consecutive years so far. You saw them laugh with one another and be comfortable and while you hated to admit it, you felt like you were intruding on some reunion. "Guess, I was the first one to break tradition. Huh, Ace?"

"Break it? I wouldn't say that; just think of it as if you were coming back to a class."

"With no knowledge of anyone else in this class or of the teachers or of my own gift?"

Ace stared at you with a blank expression. The way you said it made him want to blurt out everything, but he had to wait just in case. So instead, he closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head. "How about we get to know your gift then?" he asked peaking at you with one eye open.

You looked from the ongoing scene in the front to your partner. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

Smiling at you, he got up and went over to short silver haired who was sitting by herself just three tables in front of yours. You noticed she was sitting alone as Ace took the seat next to her and began conversing with her. After a few moments, he motioned for you to come and so you did.

"This is Fujin," Ace motioned towards the girl. "And Fujin, this is [Name]." Looking at the girl with only one eye which was crimson colored as her other eye was covered by her long side-bangs, you gave her a small smile and a wave. Likewise, she nodded in return, "Pleasure."

"Fujin here has the ability to control the wind."

You blinked at Ace and then at her, "And this will help me know my gift because. . . ."

"Her winds can sense the aura that surrounds you; in other words, she can tell what kind of gift surrounds you since a person with a magical capability carries it around them like a little 'pet'."

"Okay. . . .so, do I give her my hands or something?"

"Sit."

". . .I'm sorry?"

"She needs you to sit down. Here, take my seat," he stated as he rose from his seat and pushed you down.

"Hand."

"You need my hand?" you asked a bit confused. Looks like you needed to get used to her one-word sentences thing.

With a nod of her head, you laid you dominant hand on top of her left hand as she laid down her right hand on top of yours. She closed her eyes and suddenly you felt this cool rush of air surround you. It made you feel at ease and relaxed. Just when your eyes began to slowly drift, she let go and the cold rush of relaxation left you.

"Light," she said as she opened her own eye and stared into yours.

". . . .I'm sorry? What about the light?" you asked while pointing at the ceiling.

". . . .Same."

"Same? What do you me-"

"Hey, she found your gift!" Ace suddenly jumped in as he put his hands on Fujin's shoulders. "Thanks, Fuu~! [Name], why don't you go sit down. I'll thank our friend properly so you have nothing to worry about!"

You looked between the two with one eyebrow raised and walked away, "O-okay."

Ace came back to you a few moments later after thanking Fujin you assumed. "So, we have four light bearers in the class. That will leave Ms. Lulu at a disadvantage."

"What do you mean, Ace?"

"Your gift is light, [Name]. Meaning all white magic shall be a synch for you and mastering black magic won't be so hard. That's real great though, that your gift is light. It'll be a lot easier now," he told you with a bright smile.

"Mastering it?"

"Huh? Oh. Y-yeah. Mastering it," he replied as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. "But Fujin's gift is real cool. Means she can sense anyone's gift right?" With a nod of Ace's head, your smile became brighter. "Awesome. But I wonder why my gift is light. Kind of weird, don't you think so, Ace?" But he was too occupied to answer you, so you abided with just what you had and faced the front as Ms. Benett called to order. It looked as if she let the two troublemakers slide, as they walked to their seats that were on the other side of the room away from yours.

——-[Fast Foreword]——-

"It's funny how we have the same two classes in a row," you chuckled as you sat down in front of him in fourth period as Deuce was his partner this time.

Lunch was silent as you sat next to a tree under the shade enjoying your lunch in peace. Though Ace asked you to seat with him at lunch along with Deuce and his other friends, you kindly declined since you didn't want to intrude and told him that you will meet him during fourth period. It was quite nice actually, despite the looks and whispers students gave you when they passed by you. And although you said you would try to find out why, you were too consumed with the peace that you forgot about it and thought nothing of it.

"If you think that, try being in the same classes with him all day. I swear third period is the only time of day when I'm free and don't have to deal with this cocky one," Deuce stated while jabbing a finger in his direction. Looking at her closely, you found that her light brown hairstyle was traditional Japanese style and her eyes shows innocence and beauty. So, you found it quite funny how such a sweet looking girl can be a bit of a stubborn type.

"I don't I've introduced myself to you properly, [Name]," she said as she held out her hand with a bright smile. "My name is Deuce and I am in you grade as well. Pleased to meet you again."

"Oh yeah, we saw each this morning, right?" As she sweetly smiled, you took it for a 'yes'.

"That's because you aren't very skilled with Magic, Deuce," Ace stated as he looked through his literature book. You read the title to yourself, "Grendel" and felt a feeling of familiarity.

"You're right, hot-head. I'm skilled in everything BUT magic," Deuce stated coyly. "Anyways, Sice, Eight, and Nine said they were going to be late to class. Looks like the mishap they caused during lunch learned them some quality time with the vice." She seemed to be a bit uneasy as she gave you a half-smile, but nonetheless you returned it with a full smile as she paused for a minute and returned it with her own. What a strange girl.

"Did they do anything bad?" you asked just for the sake of the conversation.

"No, [Name]. They didn't; they were just a bit too idiotic," stated Ace as he closed his book shut and looked at you with a smirk. "But you'll meet them soon and understand why I call them idiotic."

". . .O-okay then." Ace has his personality showing; though it didn't scare you just surprised you. "Who's the teacher?"

"Mrs. Altney," the pair replied.

"Altney?" you asked trying to remember where you heard the name before. "Like, our homeroom Altney?"

"Yeah. Those two are married," Deuce said as she pointed at the blonde teacher just walking in. So, Ingus and your English teacher were married. Well then, what a fun fourth period this will turn out to be.

——-[Fast Foreword]——-

You bid Ace, Deuce, and the trio of tardy students goodbye as you made way to your next class. English was an interesting class after all once you found out that your Literature teacher was your homeroom teacher's wife and that she was very poetic and precise with the learning course. Even a difficult book like Grendel wasn't even that hard once she put up the outline of the book so far.

Losing yourself in your own thoughts, you didn't see someone step right in front of you. You lightly bumped into her and muttered an apology. But once you looked at her directly, you saw that the auburn haired girl was someone you had seen throughout the day. Her bright blue eyes twinkled at you as a smile reached her face.

"[Name], right?" she asked with a soft voice. With a nod of your head, she held out a hand for you to shake. Seriously though, how many more hands did you need to shake throughout the day? You had already lost count. "My name is Kairi. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Again?"

"Oh! I mean, I saw you in homeroom and in second and I didn't think I would see you in any of my other classes again." You noticed the hand she held out for you kind of flinched as the words left your mouth, but nothing could be possibly the matter right?

"Ah. Sorry, just I heard the word 'again' too many times today," you answered as you finally shook it. "Pleasure to see you again, Kairi. I guess." With a soft chuckle, both of your hands went down.

"I hope your next class is economics," Kairi stated. Her hands were behind her back and she was leaning in on you trying to catch a glimpse of your schedule. Stating that it was, she leaped for joy. "That's wonderful! Let's go! Our teacher gives nasty penalties, you know!" She grabbed your wrist and ran down the halls with you in tow. For someone who looks very fragile, she had one heck of a grip and strength.

You both walked into your class just in the nick of time as a man with black hair that was tied back into a ponytail walked in. Kairi led you to her table that was already occupied with three other females; one black haired, one brunette, and another blonde who you recognized from third period. Though strangely enough, the black haired girl and the blonde looked awfully similar to Kairi, so you looked at them back and forth and then back again. Kairi soon caught on and smiled at you.

"[Name], this is my sister Naminé and my cousin Xion," she said as she gestured towards them respectively. "And this is Selphie. Girls, this is [Name]. Today is her first day." They nodded and greeted you as you returned their gestures.

Then suddenly the blonde, Naminé, looked at you with a gaze. "That's a very pretty ring you have, [Name]."

"Huh? Oh, this," you said as you showed them your silver crown ring on your left middle finger. [http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7w303RuCs1rxggzio1_500.jpg]

"Uh-huh. Where'd you get it?" she asked a bit more while holding your hand and examining your ring as the others just watched the two of you.

"I uh I don't really know. It was just there. But I have a feeling it's important to me," you answered scratching the side of your cheek a bit sheepishly. "Sorry, is that weird?"

"No, I think it's important you remember something about him," Naminé replied. Her full attention was on the ring as she didn't notice the rest of her friends in the table look at her with wide-eyes. Kairi took in a breath that looked to you as if a gasp and she laid a hand on Naminé's as she lightly shook her head.

Kairi smiled at her sister, unknown to you it was forced, "What are you talking about, Naminé? [Name] didn't say anything about a boy."

"Yeah, what's with the sudden love connection?" the brunette, Selphie, asked. And right when she did so, you didn't think Kairi's eyes could get any wider as Selphie touched her lips. "Oops."

You were very, very confused. How did this topic form from just looking at your ring? "Uh. I'm kind of lost. Where'd you guys suddenly get these stories from?" You let out a forced chuckle trying to lighten the tight atmosphere that suddenly appeared around the table.

Just then, the teacher instructed that a member from each table come to the front to gather materials for class. Naturally, you volunteered to get the stuff so you could let them solve. . .whatever it was they needed to solve. "I'll be right back." You gently took back your hand that was still in Naminé's grasp and walked to where the instructor was.

——-[No One's POV]——-

"I swear, Naminé," Kairi said as she looked at her sister with a glare. "If she finds out anything from your little outburst I will personally escort you to him."

"I'm sorry. I kind of let it slip," the poor blonde replied at she looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, sure. What do you think he'll even say?" questioned Xion looking between Kairi and Naminé.

"The one in college?" Sephie asked in confusion.

"What? No, the one that goes here," growled Xion as she pressed a finger on the table.

"Oh. Well, does he even know she's here?" asked Selphie leaning in to whisper.

"Of course he does," snapped the auburn. "Sora's in her homeroom."

"Which means he told him the second he was able to," whimpered the blonde.

"Oh! Is that why he came to see us first thing the bell rang for first period?" Xion added.

"What?" the remaining three questioned.

"He came to us all livid and was talking about a girl in his homeroom and stuff and he mentioned Midgar and Cloud in a series of jumbled words but he never got to finish was he was going to say because the bell rang and we were worried that Tseng might mark us for coming in late," Xion explained. "But he and Sora stayed behind to talk to Cissnei."

"Then he was informed already," Naminé whispered.

"Not to mention that he has third AND fourth with her," sighed Kairi. "Makes it even worse. Sora said he almost had to put a spell on him to restrain him from doing anything. You should've seen his face during English when Altney called on [Name] to read. He wanted to burst." She said as she rested her cheek on her hand in a look of desperation flashing across her face. "He even broke a pencil," she pouted.

"And what did our noble friend do? Watch?" pressed Xion crossing her arms on the table.

"Sort of; Sora didn't do anything."

"More like couldn't," answered Naminé. "What could he have done?"

The girls looked down and sighed at the tugging feeling they had knowing they couldn't help out a friend and know what he was going through. The struggle for them alone was intense, imagining what their friend was feeling was even worse.

"But we have to remember," Kairi broke the silence.

"What Ace told us at lunch?" answered Naminé.

Kairi nodded. "It's the only answer right now," she said as she lightly tapped the table. "Okay, here she comes. We didn't have this conversation, agreed?"

"Agreed," the other three answered in unison.

"We talked about the upcoming dance," Selphie stated.

"What dance?" questioned Xion and Kairi.

——-[Back to Your POV]——-

" Uh. . .the one leadership is planning?" you heard Selphie say.

"And what is leadership planning?" you asked as you set down the materials.

"It's like a spring formal," Naminé answered as she picked up a drawing pencil from her backpack.

"Oh, I forgot you were in leadership with Selphie, Naminé," her red-haired sister state. The blonde just smiled and nodded assuring her sister that it was alright. "A spring formal, huh? Know when it is?"

Selphie tapped her chin with a colored pencil, "If I remember correctly, it should be within a month. Don't you guys pay attention to the announcements? We announce it like almost every day."

"Sorry, Selph," cried Xion sheepishly as she raised a hand. "It's just that homeroom is too loud with the discipline trio and the silver trio AND Riku in it. Haven't heard a word of the announcements for the past semester."

Selphie pouted to show her distaste as Xion shrugged her shoulders, but still they both let it go and began to work on the poster that was assigned. And by the end of the period, it was nearly done thanks to Naminé's skills and your hidden talents. Who knew you could draw, but strangely it seems like Naminé did. She was the first one on your list to get to know and understand; why did she know so much about you? And how?

When the bell rang, Kairi directed you to your next classroom and told you that she would be seeing you for break time. And right when you turned, Kairi remembered that a certain boy was in the same class. She watched your back with a worried and sad smile before turning to head to her own classroom. She thought it would be better if she didn't say anything to you at all, lest it makes you suspicious. Instead, she took out her cell and began to text Sora.

*Hope 5th was calmer. Prepare for Mechanics.*

—————

"[Name]!!" You were tackled down to the ground by a female, by her voice, as she tightly hugged you. Peeking one eye open, you found her to be a short black-haired female who was not Xion. So who could this new female, that was hugging you 'til your breath was gone, be?

"I think you should let her up and breathe, Yuff," a husky deep voice spoke. From your position, you thought you saw Fujin's brother with the silver hair and bangs.

But when Yuffie, the girl that tackled you, helped you up and dusted you off, you saw that he was nothing like Fujin. In your eyes he was much better looking and it seemed as if his emerald eyes started to shine at you. And when he smiled, you couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I think you should apologize, Yuff."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry, [Name]," the female stated. "I was just so excited to see you!"

Eloped in another hug, you gave in and lightly returned her hug. "Uhm. . . I'm glad to see you too?"

"Yuffie," the silver haired stated.

The said girl let go of you and smiled widely at you while disregarding whatever the stoic boy was saying. Instead of trying to reason with her, he held out his hand for you to shake. "Hello, [Name]. My name is Riku, nice to meet you."

You were taken aback for a second at his smooth gesture but smiled and shook his hand. Seems like everyone knew your name one way or the other, so you weren't really going to question how he knew. "Nice to meet you."

"So, I'm guessing this is your sixth period, huh [Name]?" asked Yuffie as she took both of your hands and held tightly onto them. Seems like she was a skinship person, but that didn't matter to you since strangely enough you actually like the touch.

You were. . .calm to the touch as one can say. "Yes, please take good care of me," you stated with a smile. The raven haired couldn't hold back her pleasure and hugged you once more, tighter than before.

"Let her breath, Yuffie," spoke a new voice. You looked up and saw a dirty blonde boy who towered over you with a smug face. Though for a moment when his eyes met yours, his smirk faltered for a bit.

The former let go of you and faced the new voice with an annoyed expression with hands on her hips. "No one asked you, Trey! Just go to class!"

"Is that an order from you, kid? 'Cuz last time I checked, you are in no position to order me around. Especially since three years ago," Trey hissed. You caught him looking at you with a nod in your direction. From beside you, Yuffie bowed her head a bit and balled her fists as Trey came in a bit closer. You were about to say something when a new voice spoke up.

"Hey!" A new brunette came in between you and Trey extending out his hands. "Leave her alone!" From his behind, he looked so strangely familiar as if you've witnessed this before. This whole scene was too familiar.

"Look who arrives, the noble hero. You still think you can come play the hero after that time, Sora?" Trey sneered as he came into the new boy, Sora's, face. "What if you can't?"

"Leave. Her. Alone. She didn't do anything wrong. You were there. You know what happened," Sora hissed as he held his ground. "You're in no position to judge, Trey."

The latter scoffed, "I'm only holding my tongued because I was ordered by Ace. Be lucky he is on your side." He left as he shoulder checked Sora and entered the classroom.

*Ace? He gave orders?* you asked yourself quietly.

Once Trey left, Yuffie looked up and hugged you. You didn't want to object since you knew how much a hug would comfort her. "Thanks, Sora. C'mon, [Name], the bell's gonna ring." And with that she dragged you inside.

——-[Fast Foreword]——-

After the brusque blonde mechanics teacher, Mr. Highwinds, gave out the assignments and groups, he left the room for the class to finish their project. You were in a group with Yuffie, Riku, Sora, and a blonde who refused to meet your eyes. But from the corner of your eyes, you found him staring at you and looking away again when you tried to.

"Sorry for the trouble earlier, [Name]," Yuffie apologized as she held your hands. "I hope you'll forgive me."

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong, Yuffie. Don't worry. I just hope you are feeling better."

"I am, thanks." As she peered at your hands, "I'm so grateful." Though there was a hidden meaning in her words, you didn't catch it but the three other at the table did and silently looked away understanding how their friend felt. It was a feeling that even Trey could have related to.

"Oh! I haven't really introduced myself. My name is Sora and this here is Roxas," the brunette stated as he pointed to his companion trying to lighten the mood. "It's great to see you, [Name]." With such a grateful smile he was giving you, it was surprising to feel so familiar with it.

"Nice to meet you as well. And hello, Roxas." You offered him your left hand for him to shake but all he did was stare at it. And he took particularly close attention to your crown ring.

"That's a," he swallowed unable to trust his own words. "Pretty ring. Where'd you get it?" The others held their breath for your answer, especially Roxas.

"Oh, I um I actually don't know who gave it to me. But I remember I had it when I woke up and I just love it. Because I feel it means so much to me. I feel like it's really important to me. Sorry, I didn't really answer your question."

"Huh? No it's," he swallowed once more. "Fine. I understand. Guess he was of great importance then." He gave a sincere smile and shook your hand, "It's great to meet you, [Name]."

You were grateful that he was opening up to you a bit and a blush crept up your cheeks when his hand lingered in yours than it should have. "Funny, that's what Naminé said about my ring too."

"What did she. . .say?" asked Riku a bit hesitant.

"That it's great I remember something about him," you said as you tried to remember. "That it proves he was of importance to me after all? I didn't really understand what she was saying though."

Riku saw from the corner of his eyes that Roxas had his head bowed and was quivering for a moment. But with a simple touch from Sora, it went by just as quick. Luckily for them, you didn't notice the strange behavior that was happening at the table.

Well mechanics was a blast. Literally. Yuffie was so excited about talking to you that she accidentally connected a few wires that were not to be connected causing an explosion. But luckily it was a minor one that caused laughter for your group. But unfortunately, Mr. Highwinds was no pleased and gave negative marks for the day. Well, it was a blast anyhow.

"Man, Yuffie," Sora started as he dusted off some ash from his jacket. "You have got to stop blowing stuff up. You're even clumsier than I am. And I didn't think it was possible for anyone else."

"What!" Yuffie exclaimed as the rest of the group laughed as she threw a fit. "Why I otta teach you a whooping! Come here, Sora!"

"Hey~! [Name], cover me!" he stated as he began to take cover behind you. Though you had a small form, you tried your best to protect him as you held out your hands in order to stop Yuffie.

"No fair, [Name]! You're supposed to be my friend!" the latter complained with a small pout as she stomped the floor. "Ai, whatever. C'mon, [Name]. We have twenty minutes 'til combat starts!" and she whisked you away by the hand before you could object to anything but not before the boys complained in distaste.

—————

"Where are you taking me?" you asked Yuffie. She took you down hall after hall after hall. With all the twist and the turns, you were sure that you were lost if you had not had Yuffie by your side. "Yuffie, slow down would ya!"

Only when the sunlight shown through did she slow down. A bit blinded in the beginning, you took in the sight before you. it was a beautiful sight where there were patches of flowers here and there with a medium-sized fountain in the middle that had a lock to a door. Though the fountain was a bit daunting, the entire view made all of it go away.

"It's magnificent!" you beamed as you twirled around and headed for a flower patch. Butterflies danced around as you smiled at them widely. You never knew such a magnificent place could exist.

"This is the Outer Gardens. And I'm very glad you still think so," Yuffie replied as she crouched down beside you and gazed at you.

"But why'd you bring me here, Yuffie? Not that I mind, just that I'm curious."

"This is our next class location; reserved for seniors only," she replied as she stood and held her hands wide open.

You looked at her a bit weirdly, "THIS is our next classroom?" By the way she proudly nodded her head seems to make it true. But the next and final class for the day is combat, and combat means fighting. And fighting means destroying such a wonderful place. *Oh, someone say it isn't so!*

"C'mon then, we only have ten minutes until combat starts. We have to get into gear for it," Yuffie stated as she grabbed you by the hand and raised you up. She literally had to push you to the locker rooms.

——-[Fast Foreword]——-

Changing into comfortable clothing, you and a bunch of other girls that you had met earlier walked back to the Outer Gardens chatting about the day that was nearing to an end.

"I'm glad you like our school, [Name]," Kairi stated as she took your free hand as one was held by Yuffie.

"I do, thank you. It's such a magnificent place here. I just need to adjust more so that the people here can also do the same," you said with a smile. The others lost their composure for a moment since they knew why the students here were acting that way to you. But stayed quiet and agreed hoping you didn't catch on.

Just then a group of boys came by and asked the same thing the girls had. They teased you for a moment and asked if anything bothered you. In reply you said with a sniffle and a pout, "I just wished that we didn't have to destroy the Outer Gardens."

"Huh? What are you talking about, [Name]?" Ace asked with a raised eyebrow. "We don't destroy the place."

"But don't we have combat on it?" you asked with a confused tone.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we are gonna destroy it," replied Riku.

"Then?" you questioned further.

"See those cameras up there," Sora began as he pointed to the black cameras high up on the side of the buildings and gates. "Those are advanced mechanisms that create a layer of protection for the garden."

". . . .advanced what? They do what?" you asked more confused than ever.

"If you're going to explain something, you should do it correctly, dummy," Xion said as she tapped the latter on the head.

"They create a force field that covers the Outer Garden entirely so the garden itself with not be disturbed. It creates an illusion you can say by making the flower patches and the fountain transparent both visibly and physically by making the material they are made of thin and easy to pass through. But because they are new to the projection, you feel a small twinge whenever you pass by the areas, especially the fountain one," Deuce explained to you in full detail. You were a bit awestruck by the entire information as you let it sink in for a minute.

"Well, that's Deuce for you."

"Leave it to her to give you a full science lesson."

"Or an entire explanation of how things work."

"Blegh, physics."

"Well, I for one find it fascinating!" you beamed as you looked at her with a bright smile. She returned it. "Oh my stars, you would find it intriguing," Riku stated with an amused face as the rest nodded in approval.

"If you want, [Name]," Deuce began. "I can tell you the entire process and detail of how it works since I only gave you a brief version of the works."

"Oh, really? That's fantastic! Please do!"

"And please, take your time getting here!" a deep voice barked. Your group stopped in their tracks and braced themselves for it. You looked ahead and looked at a stoic man with a red coat and buzz-cut black hair. "That wasn't a suggestion move your butts, seniors!" And everybody ran for it.

The general combats teacher, Auron as he likes to be called, activated the force field that Deuce explained to you and you just stared at it awestruck not knowing how to react to the magnificent view. The garden was overcome by a blue wave and then suddenly that blue wave disappeared and left and empty garden in its place; clean and free from the flower patches and the daunting fountain.

"Got to keep the garden secured," he stated as he took a look at his clipboard.

"They  _are_  the pride of this school," Sora commented with a smile in your direction. Likewise, you returned his favor and faced your teacher.

"Okay, seniors. You are going to give me five laps around the field and then go get your equipment. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone replied in unison. And when just as everyone was about to go do their laps, "Except, for the group of seniors that were late. You guys get to do an extra five laps before getting your equipment." Auron added with a smirk and turned away from you and the group before anyone could protest.

"Gee thanks, [Name]," Riku said as he poked you on your head. "Now we get to exercise more than we have to 'cuz of you."

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

"Oh, contraire, Pierre," Roxas said with a wag of his finger. "If you hadn't been talking and wanting to know, we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to know the details!" you acclaimed with a playful pout.

"You are excused," Ace replied.

"Oh gosh, you all hate me!"

"Oh, contr—"

"I swear if anyone calls me 'Pierre' again, and I will be enjoying beating them to a pulp this period."

"Oh~! Looks like [Name] is a bit feisty," Naminé commented earning a glare from you and laughs and giggles from the others.

——-[Fast Foreword]——-

"Oh. My. Stars. Why. Is. He. So. Cruel?" you asked in between huffs of breaths. Five laps you could've handled with no problem, but ten? Oh boy, that was a big issue to deal with. And not just for you but for the remaining seniors who joined you on your punishment.

"If you think. . . .this. . .is bad. . .then. . .you should skip. . .the entire. . .day!" Sora puffed as he plopped to the ground with a water bottle in hand and then handing it to you. Thanking him, you gladly took the bottle and gulped down the savoring chill that helped cool you down.

"No one told you to skip the school day, dummy," Riku stated. You stared at him in jealousy since he didn't seem to be out of breath nor out of shape. Oh gosh, if only he didn't spray water on himself and it would help you concentrate on breathing again. Oops. Too late. *Freaking Riku!*

"Well, we can't stay like this for long or Auron will have our heads again," Kairi stated as she helped you up. She noticed your slight blush and poked at it with a smile but said nothing about it and pulled you towards the equipment room.

"So, [Name]," Naminé began. "Which weapon would you prefer?"

"Huh? Weapon?" you asked a bit confused. Then you looked around as the other seniors got their choice of weapon and started to practice with them. Some practiced shooting, others brawling one another, and some were even focusing on attacking a dummy for hits, and some even just wanted to use their body for a weapon such as martial arts. *Oh~! So,  _this_  is what combat class is. I thought it was only martial arts.*

"Well? You're holding up the line there," Riku stated as he nudged you and picked up a sword. "Got to choose quickly before all the good stuff runs out~!"

"Wait, I don't know how to handle a weapon though!" you protested as Kairi handed you a small sword to fit your size. You were kind of worried about it but somehow it felt a bit light to you.

"We'll just have to see what you are good at then!" Yuffie stated enthusiastically with a fist pump. "Onwards to train [Name] how to battle!"

"Oi, Yuffie. Calm down."

"C'mon, [Name]!"

Being led by the gang didn't help you either. You tried weapon after weapon and none of them felt right to you. Every time a weapon was held in your hands, it kind of felt empty and sort of uncontrollable. You were uneasy to be honest. Sure, you were good with the sword, great even! But it didn't feel right to you.

"None of these things make me comfortable. Can't I just sit on the bleachers and cheer?"

"No~! Because that's a job for the cheerleaders like Selphie, Olette, and Cinque," Xion stated as she tried to raise you up from your sitting position with no prevail.

"Who the heck is Olette? Who is Cinque?" you asked with a "who-are-these-people" face towards Xion. In return she shrugged, probably too lazy to answer and tossed you your sword again. The gang found that the sword was the easiest thing for you to control and not be all awkward with.

"Okay, [Name]. Only twenty more minutes until the period is over~! Make the best of it!" Yuffie proudly stated with a stance of defense and motioned for you to ready yourself as the gang watched.

"Can we not? I'm super pooped!"

"Just go!!" the gang yelled out in unison forcing you to charge into a duel with the said ninja girl.

—————

"Freedom!!" you exclaimed as you and the girls walked out of the locker rooms changed and ready to leave.

"Lucky for you to say," Yuffie said with a sigh. "We still have two hours left in this place."

"What? How come?"

"After combat period which is the last period for the entire school, we have to contribute two hours to extra-curricular activities," Kairi stated with a pout.

"Whether they are a sport or club activity," Naminé replied with a small smile.

"I see. Well, that sucks for you guys."

"Didn't you just hear Kairi, [Name]? The entire school. Meaning you included," Xion said as she put a hand on your shoulder.

"What!? But but but! I want to go home!"

"Oh, don't we all? I suggest you spend the two hours today deciding on that extra activity you have to devote yourself to until graduation."

"Ugh! But I don't know any clubs. So, I guess that means going home for me," you stated with a hopeful smile.

"Haha, don't be silly. I'm sure Ace would love to show you around to the club rooms and sports areas."

"Blegh."

"Oh, dilly dally shilly shally!" And the rest of the group burst out in laughs as you just stared at them with narrowed eyes but changed into a fit a smiles as well.


	3. First Day Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There shall be filler chapters to guide you during the reading process after each "day".

**8:10 AM @ The Main Office**

Elena rushed into the principal’s office in a state of panic right after she saw you leave with your schedule in hand. “Sir! There –”

Inside she was met with not only the principal but the vice as well. Her heart thumped inside of her chest, not because of seeing the vice principal, but because of you. She did not assume to see the dead and thought it was a misconception of the eye and rushed inside the office to find it to be true or someone’s sick trick. When she saw Mickey’s grave face, she knew you had returned.

“B-but. H-how?” she asked with trembling hands as she took steps towards the principal.

“It seems as though there is a form of magic at hand. Whether it is of a revival magic or dark magic, she has truly been raised with no memories. Her earliest and first memory is today. It is walking into campus and obtaining her class schedule,” Yen Sid answered in place for his companion and colleague.

“We witnessed it. Her death, everyone saw it. The Final Kingdom members were all there with our robocam that we saw how everything happened. The Great War killed her. Cloud’s sister, [Name]. Her last breaths were on her home planet. The lifestream took her after,” Elena rambled on unable to understand anything. She was lost and confused.

Just then a bell rang that signaled the end of homeroom. With a sigh, Mickey finally spoke. “Elena,” he started as his eyes begged her to calm down. “Please escort Class Zero members Ace and Deuce during first period please.” As he said so, he took out a transmitter that displayed some codes. He punched it in and forwarded it to all of the staff and faulty.

Not trusting herself to speak, she bowed and left the office. By the door she calmed her shaky hands, took in a deep breath and straightened out her suit. Her small transmitter rang in her pocket. It was from the king. She read the message loud and clear to herself just to make sure. Putting on her once poker face, she left to finish her task with the message still ringing in her ears: “[Name] has been revived however she has no memories. Treat her no different than that of a transfer student. All details will be explained during the meeting after school.”

 

**8:35 AM W/ Elena**

Elena walked into Advanced Economics with already fifteen minutes into the period with a hopeful knock. Luckily an old partner of hers was teaching the class making her feel less awkward as she motioned for the teacher to come talk to her. With a brief explanation, Tseng called out for Ace and Deuce.

The two students looked to one another before standing up and approaching their teacher. They kindly bowed to the head secretary and excused themselves from class with Tseng’s permission steps behind her.

Noticing Ace tense up, Deuce touched his shoulder and reassured him with a smile. “Ms. Elena, why are we following you during first period?”

Feeling as though they were far enough and nearing the main office, Elena spoke tenderly, “How did you like the new transfer student?”

Ace stopped wide eyes and clenched fists. When they no longer felt him beside them, they too stopped and stared at the platinum head. “Ace?”

“How dare she. . .coming dressed and acting and even looking like [Name]. Even stating her name as so.”

“If you think it’s Lumina playing a prank, it’s not,” Elena assured him. Ace looked at her with angry eyes. “Lumina isn’t that low to do so.”

“How would you know?”

“Plus, she was absent during homeroom which makes it easy for us to think that it is her,” Deuce interjected in order to defend her superior.

Elena glared at the prefect and he glared back as Deuce tried to settle both of them down. “I’ll have you know, Lumina will be joining [Name] in second period. If it was her Ace, the king would not regard for neither of you and would rather consult with Lumina about the matter. But seeing as it is not the case, then you can fear for the worst.”

Opening the door for them to go inside, Elena endured as much pain as she could as she kept with her poker face. Yen Sid was nowhere in sight. Mickey waited for them inside with his head looking out the enormous glass window with hands clasped behind his back. Ace and Deuce knelt down in front of the royal with a palm on the floor and one over their heart.

“Your majesty, you called for us?” the two asked in unison. Though it is customary for students to address Mickey as the principal, members of the Final Kingdom are asked to address the royal by his title no matter the time and setting by the Royal Court despite Mickey’s pleas to oppose.

Mickey faced the two and gestured for them to stand. It was odd for them to see him this way; all blue and sad. The usual cheerful and optimistic king was absent, just like the time when she was pulled away from them. Out of the shadows, Lumina emerged in her black clad on the free-dress Tuesday. Her strawberry hair tied in a one-side ponytail and greeted the two with a slight nod. Ace fiercely glared at her but was changed to guilt as he saw the tear marks on her pale cheeks.

 “Ace, I hope you aren’t too angry at Lumina. Rest assured, she is not playing tricks and her being absent in homeroom is how I can understand why you made such a connection; she does so as well,” the king stated as he looked towards Lumina who only lowered her head in approval. “But I hear that you did not call her Lumina but questioned her as if she were the real her. [Name] I mean.” Ace stared at the face of his king and dared to say nothing for he was ashamed that he had let his emotions speak for him before his mind could register what he was going to blurt out.

“Forgive me, sire. I let my emotions get the better of me,” he stated with a bow. “And I must apologize to Lumina. I doubted you to play such a role and fool everyone into thinking you were your own cousin. Forgive me.” Deuce looked saddened by her leader’s actions and copied them. Though she tried her best to stop him, her best was not enough if the king had heard about it already.

“You have no need to apologize,” Mickey stated. He walked over to the boy and patted him on the back to reassure him. “Anyone would’ve acted out in the situation given the circumstances. Right, Lumina?” The latter gave the king a light-hearted smile.

“Why have you called us, sire?” Deuce asked.

“I would like you to spread word to the Order of Enix members that [Name] is alive and back and that they should not panic. Treat her as if you did before the war, and bring her back into the circle.”

“Back in? What do you mean?” Ace asked with an arched eyebrow. Looking towards Lumina, “Is this true?”

Lifting her blue-grey eyes to meet him, “Etro has shown me [Name]’s recreation into the world of the living once more. The goddess also stated to me that everything about [Name] is the same besides her memories. She remembers nothing about us, the Enix nor Zero members. But she has stated that pieces of her memories will come in little sparks until she has regained her full memory catalog. This is all I know.”

“But if you have seen it,” Deuce began. “Then Serah has as well,” Ace ended.

“I will call her on the order of the king to advice her of what is to happen. My sister knows better than to boast and bring back old scars that have taken time to heal. Do not think lightly of us,” Lumina strongly defended.

“Her memories are gone; not even of her family. The earliest she has is of this morning when she woke up and walked into the main office. Bring her into the circle; find out more about her and how you can help her. But don’t bring back any of the past events unless she does. Don’t plant memories into her; allow them to come to her freely. I want every member of the Enix members to do did task, even Class Zero members. Do I make myself clear?” Mickey asked as he sat down at his high chair.

Ace hesitated for a moment. He would have to pretend he didn’t know you; or wasn’t your friend before. Everyone had to, and it was his task to make sure they did. It pained him to even consider thinking about hiding things from you. After all, you two were so close before and during the war. Deuce nudged Ace.

“Ace?” King Mickey questioned. “Can you do this?”

“Sir, yes sir!” the two highest ranks stated in unison as they gave the king a salute.

Lumina walked through the empty halls during first period. She took out her cellular phone and flipped it open dialing in her sister’s number. After a few rings, Serah answered with a big cheerful, “Hello?”

“Hey, sis,” Lumina began.

“Hey, Lulu,” her elder replied but in the distance she could sense her sister’s misfortune that was equal to hers; or even greater.

“How’s school?” Lumina tried to make small talk. But her sister would have none of it. “I know why you called, Lulu. I’ve had the same vision from Etro.”

Lumina let out a sigh, “Then I won’t need to explain–”

“How is she? What does she look like? Is she the same? Is she well?” Serah cut in and Lumina could hear her tears as she crocked every word to escape her mouth.

“She looks the same. Same [e/c] and same [h/c] and its length. She looks exactly the same as we lost saw her except older. But you know about her, her memories. She is her but she isn’t her. But I need you to listen carefully.”

“O-okay.”

“The Order at the university is to rally up at the Edenhall Grand Foyer by noon tomorrow; the king would like a word.”

“A-alright. What about the Order in Radiant Garden?”

“Ace will take care of it during lunch I presume. Hey sis?”

“Yes, Lulu?”

“It’s going to be okay.”

Serah chuckled a bit. “I know, but it’s not me that I’m worried about. It’s Cloud and Lighting, but mostly Cloud. I hope he will be okay. Well, I have to get back to history class. I’ll see you soon. Bye, Lulu~!”

“Bye, sis.” Lumina shut her phone close and leaned against the wall. “I hope big brother is okay too.”

 

**Right after 1 st | w/ Sora**

“Okay, so now are you ready to listen to me?” Sora questioned as he slammed his hands right down on Roxas’ books so he couldn’t lift them anymore.

The latter eyed his elder twin with a playful smirk on his lips. “What’s so important that it couldn’t wait until we go out of class, Sora?” He pried his brother’s hands off his book and shouldered his bag and left with the other two in tow.

“I’ve been trying to tell you since the beginning of the freaking period if only Tseng gave me a chance to speak!” the brunette protested.

“Hear the boy out for goodness sakes, Roxas,” Xion laughed. “I have to get to Advanced Science. Catch you guys during third!” The twins waved goodbye to their friend that was heading towards the opposite direction.

“Okay, big brother,” Roxas started with his arm around his brother’s shoulders. Sora eyed the ring on his brother’s hand. [http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7w303RuCs1rxggzio1_500.jpg]

“Y-you, should,” Sora began as he swallowed his lump.

“I should what?”

“H-huh? Oh. Nothing. I forgot what I wanted to tell you,” and with that Sora whisked away from Roxas and off to his next class. Roxas was a bit confused, “You just said you wanted me to listen to something! SORA!” Running after him, he caused a few heads to turn.

 

**[Meanwhile]**

“I can’t believe I have to get Class Zero members into this mess,” Ace stated as he walked through the walls with Deuce in tow. After their meeting with the king, they went back to class and acted as if nothing had happened. But right when he got into class, the eyes that he first met were Roxas’. How was he going to tell him? How the heck was he going to react? Unless Sora already told him and everything was just settling down on him.

Though Roxas was a problem, his Class Zero members were just the same. They weren’t going to like the idea of pretending [Name] didn’t exist or knew her before; especially Trey. Ace left out a sigh as he rubbed his temples.

“Roxas doesn’t know yet,” Deuce chimed in looking down at her tablet. “Sora hasn’t told him yet. If he did, Roxas’ vitals would have been berserker and disoriented. But he is fine, see.” Deuce showed Ace an outline of Roxas’ body that gave him statistical evidence of the latter’s vitals, even emotional wavelengths.

“You carry your reader with you to school?” he asked a bit confused.

“No. I had a feeling that I should in the morning, so I did. Good thing, too.”

“Huh. Deuce,” Ace started as he took out his phone. “Notify all members of Zero and his majesty’s court in Radiant Garden to report to the announcement chambers during lunch. Tell them it’s mandatory. The king has something to say so they can’t refuse.”

“Yes, sir~” she answered in a little drawl as she notified all members of the sudden appointment.

**Again with Sora after 2 nd**

Sora grabbed his brother’s shoulder and gave him the most serious face he could muster. Taking a hint, Roxas stayed behind with Sora to talk to their teacher. Cissnei gave them an expressionless face and put her hand on Roxas’ shoulder in the most comforting way.

“You know, I’m getting real tired of people putting their hands on my shoulder as if they are feeling sorry for me,” he started out with a chuckle. He wanted to lighten the mood, and to him this was a start.

“You didn’t tell him?” the redhead asked towards the elder twin.

“I-I couldn’t bring myself to.”

“Tell me what?” the blonde questioned.

“Did you see the message that Deuce sent out?” she asked the two. One nodded while the other didn’t.

“I guess I should,” Roxas took out his phone and looked at the message. His brows formed together in confusion and looked up towards the two of them, “Why?” Sora’s face that was always so full of cheer and joy was beginning to fade.

“I will show you what the king sent out during first period,” Cissnei stated as she took out her reader. Sora’s eyed grew wide and stopped her.

“No!”

“He has to know. He will find out sooner or later. Here, Roxas,” she stated as she pushed Sora’s hand aside and gave Roxas her reader. He was a bit lost throughout the entire conversation trying to catch up with it as the other two went along. He took the reader and read the message that the king sent out to all faculty. Sora’s face became grimmer and grimmer.

Roxas looked up with shaky hands and an appalled expression. “T-tell me t-this isn’t t-true.” He waited for a moment for any of the two to speak. “Tell me!” he exclaimed in anger. “Is this what you were trying to say to me?”

Sora did not meet his brother’s eyes and evaded them. “I-I meant to. B-but I just couldn’t.”

Roxas pushed the reader back into the arms of its owner and grabbed his brother by the collar. “Say it’s a lie. Say it!” He pressured as he shook Sora. “Why won’t you say anything?! Tell me!”

“S-she. . . .she was in my homeroom, Roxas,” Sora stated as he touched his brother’s hands on his collar. He didn’t push them away, instead just held them. He knew what the boy was going through and tried to support him the best he could. “We all thought it was Lumina but it’s not her. I saw Lumina as I was walking towards first period. Roxas, I-I’m sorry.”

The bell rang signaling the end of the passing period in order to attend third period.

Roxas’ fists shook against Sora’s collar and forcefully let go. Sora stumbled a bit and was angered a little but set it aside to comfort his younger brother. “I caught a glimpse of [Name] right when Lumina passed by me. I thought I was being delusional again, so I ignored it. I told myself she wasn’t real. I told myself that it was just my imagination. But now you tell me this bullshit?” He looked towards his teacher with angered eyes then at Sora. Right as he was about to touch Roxas’ shoulder, the latter brushed it away with tears forming in his eyes. “Don’t.”

“Roxas,” Sora began.

“I said don’t! Don’t try to comfort me. Don’t try to defend yourself. Don’t try to feel sympathy. Don’t tell me she came back. Don’t tell me you saw her and not Lumina. Don’t tell me that I wasn’t being insane. Don’t say that I’m not having another nightmare about her again! Just don’t!” Roxas exclaimed as he fell to the ground with his tearful face in his hands. “Please, just don’t.”

Cissnei shut the door to her classroom. Luckily for the three, she had a conference period for her third. Her grim appearance looked closely between the two. “I didn’t mean for this outcome,” she said secretly meaning towards Sora that she did not expect Roxas to be in such a broken state.

Sora stayed silent and watched Roxas cry. He had endured the same scene over and over again countless times just a year ago when his brother cried for his lost loved one. Sure, [Name] was dear to Sora, but she wasn’t as dear to him as she was to Roxas.

He cried for so many nights and days that he eventually became hospitalized and had no more tears to spill. And when he had no more tears to spill, he was a walking hurricane that broke anything he touched. Detention became his new after school activity which later developed into a suspension. Though Mickey excused him because he knew the circumstances, Roxas became the new rebel of the school. His anger was only to be seized when Cloud walked into a middle of a class one day and smacked some sense into him, literally. Roxas was grim and depressed for many months after that. No one really knew what Cloud said but he started to lighten up day by day. Still, Roxas would be crushed and lose it when someone would mention her in the smallest form. It took so long to hold those broken pieces in place, and now they were in no position to be mended together again anytime soon.

\----------

When Roxas stopped his tears, he wiped his eyes clean and Cissnei told them to be off to their class without a note. She was never a one to send a note. But instead she sent a message to Lulu through her reader. When Lulu replied stating that she would excuse them, the twins left Cissnei’s room.

They walked in silence without sparing a word or glance at one another, well Roxas didn’t. Whenever Sora tried, Roxas pretended he couldn’t listen. Instead he acted like he hadn’t cried. He tried to regain his composure and try to smile like he used to. And when Sora tried to attempt once more, Roxas got his ring from his finger and stuffed it into his front pocket making Sora silent throughout the strides towards their classroom. They just didn’t expect their welcome back to class.

 

**During 3 rd behind [Name]'s back**

[Name] looked from the ongoing scene in the front to her partner. “And how do you suggest we do that?”

Smiling at [Name], he got up and went over to short silver haired who was sitting by herself just three tables in front of theirs. “Hello, Fuu,” Ace took the seat next to her and began conversing with her.

“Preposterous.”

“What? Oh, [Name]? Yeah, Lumina had a vision and everything. Isn’t that right, Lumina?” A pink haired girl turned around whom he had mentioned to [Name] as the one to summon monsters to her aid. She looked at Ace a bit sadly and faced forward.

“Innocent.”

“Haha, see even Fuu here thinks so!” When the pink haired did not return his comment, he decided to measure some serious issues with Fujin. “I need a favor.”

“Depends.”

“Pretend you can read [Name]’s power.”

“What? How?”

“I can make something up about that. You just pretend you read her and tell her what kind of power she possesses. Which is light, you know this right?”

“. . . .no.”

“. . . Your sarcasm amuses me, Fuu,” Ace replied in a very dry tone. He turned and motioned for you to come and so you did.

“This is Fujin,” Ace motioned towards the girl. “And Fujin this is [Name].” Looking at the girl with only one eye which was crimson colored as her other eye was covered by her long side-bangs, you gave her a small smile and a wave. Likewise, she nodded in return, “Pleasure.”

\----------

“. . . .Same.”

“Same? What do you me-”

“Hey, she found your gift!” Ace suddenly jumped in as he put his hands on Fujin’s shoulders. “Thanks, Fuu~! [Name], why don’t you go sit down. I’ll thank our friend properly so you have nothing to worry about!”

You looked between the two with one eyebrow raised and walked away, “O-okay.”

Once you sat down on your seat, Fujin looked at Ace and saw he was trying to calm himself down with a forced smile. “Fuu, you weren’t suppose to do that!”

“No harm.”

Ace let out a sigh and put his palm to his forehead. “Just make sure to bring Seifer and Rajin to the meeting during lunch.”

“About?”

“About her. What else would you expect me to talk about as I gather every member of the Order, my team, and even your group together to discuss about?”

“Touchy.”

“Grr. Just make sure to come.” With the last remark, he sat down in his seat next to [Name]. After he conversed with her a bit, he saw the twins returning to their seats. He did not fail to see Roxas stop and stare at [Name] for a while as she stared at herr hands in wonder of what Fujin had just informed her with. Ace became observant and stared at Roxas’ left hand to see no ring that resembled [Name]'s. For him, that was enough reason for him to realize that Sora had burst.

**Lunch**

When the bell rang for lunch, [Name] walked out with Ace and headed towards the cafeteria. Roxas and Sora stayed inside the room for a little while until she fully walked out and disappeared. It was mainly Roxas’ decision to stay away from her for a while until he could control himself.

“R-Roxas?” Sora’s voice echoed. They were the only two inside as the magic teachers left for the special meeting. They were told to just close the room and the door would lock itself. “You okay there, buddy?”

Roxas stared blankly at the space where [Name] were previously. “I-I’m sorry.” He blinked a few times to himself and looked up at his brother. “I’m sorry about earlier. I lost control of my emotions. I’m sorry.”

Sora lit up with a big smile and hugged his brother, “You’re forgiven. I’m just glad you are handling it okay.” Roxas was a bit startled but returned the hug with a light smile. “I’m glad nothing changed about her,” Roxas added still in the warmth of Sora. When his brother let go of him, he gave a light smile saying “Well, almost nothing.” The twins walked outside and found Lumina standing there waiting for them.

Right as one of them decided to speak, she shook her head and turned around gesturing them to follow her. She led them to the announcement chambers and went inside. When the three were safely inside, Fujin greeted them and held her palm out to the door. A gust of wind hit them and shut all the door and curtains silently.

“Barrier.”

“So that no one uninvited may enter or listen,” Lumina explained to them in a more official tone.

“I would like to thank all of you for attending today. Though you had no choice,” Ace began on stage with a microphone to his mouth. A few chuckled at his remark as the newly entered trio found seats near the front. “The king has asked me to form this meeting regarding a matter that all in this room is wondering. Majority of those present are well aware of the reason why I called the meeting; excluding two to three members. As servers of the Great War, you have all experience the pain and the bloodshed. You have all given to the best of your abilities and you have all suffered. But one member from the Order has given her all, even with the accounts of her life. She sacrificed herself to end the war and put a stop to the madness.”

The chamber room was silent as everyone held grim expressions and a bowed head.

Ace was a bit hesitant with the rest of his speech, but nonetheless he decided to continue with a tremble in his voice. “When we thought she was lost, whether it be of good or bad omen, she came today, not as a dream, but in living flesh and blood. It’s confusing I understand. Hopefully what Lumina has to say could be of more use.”

Aside, Lumina stepped up to gratefully receive the mic from the prefect. She was hesitant. “I understand that many have believed it was I who was being the façade of [Name]. But it is quite understandable given the circumstances that I have done it once before. Although I am a bit offended to have my peers think I would have done it again especially just a few days after the. . .um. . .anniversary.”

All in the room knew what she was talking about. It was only a couple of days before that all who knew of her attended the place where they last saw her before she was taken by the lifestream for an annual gathering. It was sad as the first but nonetheless it was endurable.

“Etro has shown me [Name]’s recreation into the world of the living once more. The goddess also stated to me that everything about [Name] is the same besides her memories. She remembers nothing about us, the Enix nor Zero members. But she has stated that pieces of her memories will come in little sparks until she has regained her full memory catalog. This is all I know,” Lumina finished. She bowed and returned the mic and found her seat. She left no room for argument and would take none of it.

Taking a deep breath, Ace reported to the assembly, “As tradition, she will fight a member of the Order on Friday for the recognition into the school. No one shall know who she will be fighting except for the person that will enter the arena. That is all.”

With no words of protest nor words any means of denying the statements Lumina and Ace had given, the entire assembly waited. They sat in silence within the confined walls. All still with no words exchanged and waited for the bell to ring.

\-----

“So, it’s true then,” the dirty blonde with a scar across his nose said as he walked up to Elena.

“Hmph. Class is about to start, Nine. You wouldn’t want to be caught ditching would you?” she answered. “To think you even brought them with you. If I’m correct, it’s only Eight who hasn’t seen her yet. Shouldn’t he be the one asking all the questions?” she gestured to the short red-head behind him. He kept silent.

“She doesn’t really know anything does she?” the silver head, Sice, asked.

“Trust your commanding officer,” the secretary replied. “The king is not here to speak with you, so I suggest you go back right into class. You might even see her, Eight.” With a smug smile, she looked at the latter as he could only glare at her in return. But she saw through his façade.

“Where is he then?” Nine questioned with his fist on her countertop.

“I’d rather not replace my countertop at the moment. But his majesty has taken a ship to Eden.”

“E-eden? To the veterans?”

“Of course, it’s only natural the twins have the same powerful visions. Does Ace know you guys are here?”

“Yes, we told him we were going to visit you,” Sice answered.

“But he did say you weren’t going to be of any help,” the red-head answered.

Elena sighed as she got out some tardy slips, “That guy is always underestimating me. But it’s true, I know nothing of this one, Zero-Ranks. Now hurry on to class before I’m the one to get in trouble!”

 

**Beginning of 4 th **

Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Yuffie watched as [Name] went inside of class with Duece and Ace. Roxas overheard [Name] making a fuss about how her homeroom teacher and English teacher is seemingly married. It brought a light smile to his face, knowing that she was the same.

“Hey, the late bell rang,” Kairi poked. The other two went inside before them. Kairi and Roxas found their respective seats, just three behind and to the left of [Name]'s, near the windows. “Does it pain you?”

Roxas looked at Kairi with round eyes. He looked away from her and tried to focus on the surrounding around him. Yuffie and Sora were seating right next to [Name]'s table but she was too occupied by Deuce, whom became her partner as Ace sat with Sice usually. Two tables behind were Penelo and Olette chatting away with Kadaj and a female in silence behind them and to the right of Kairi. “Not. . .really,” he hesitated.

“Liar,” Kairi said as she took out her journal and straightened them. “You should be the one who is most upset right about now. Yet, you act like it’s not going to affect you.” She looked at him then sighed. “really, you are hopeless, Roxas.”

Class started with the out loud reading of “Grendel”. It was a popcorn method where Mrs. Altney chose random students that she thought weren’t really paying attention to the book. Kairi was glad that the book was giving Roxas a chance to get his mind off of her since he was made to read. But after a while she immediately regretted what she had said right after, because [Name] was called. Hesitantly, she stood and began to read loudly but not as clearly in which she were punished since her teacher made her read it over and over until she got it right with stumbling.

Kairi wanted to quite her English teacher as she saw Roxas’ face. He was quivering as he stared at her from the side. The pencil he was holding onto suddenly snapped as a splinter found its way into his delicate finger. Kairi panicked and rummaged out a bandage to cover the wound. When she touched his hand, she saw how bad he was suffering as he tried to calm down his heavy breathing.

\-----

When the bell rang Roxas quickly rang out of the classroom. “Roxas!” Kairi yelled for him and chased him down. “Hey! Calm down, okay?”

“. . .I can’t do this after all.”

His arm tensed up under Kairi’s hold and she couldn’t help but bring him to a hug. “Yes, you can. We’re all here by you so don’t you worry.” When she felt he was a bit more relaxed, she sent him off to class and went to go find [Name].

 

**Beginning of 5 th**

Sora came in the classroom and sat next to his lab partner who surprisingly got here with all of his equipment set out despite him having the previously class with him. “So, I guess I’m cleaning up,” he stated with a sheepish laugh.

“You always clean up,” the younger answered halfheartedly. Sora quietly watched him set up the lab materials and cringed when the soft clanging of the glassware got louder than needed.

“Hey, Roxas. You have us. You have nothing to worry about,” Sora started. “Yo–”

With the drop of the beaker, Sora was stopped short. The teacher paid no mind to the duo since they were known to break beakers every now and then and thought nothing was out of the usual. “I-it’s been three y-years, Sora. Three painful long years. I thought. . .I thought I got over it. B-but when I heard of her then saw her, I s-snapped. And the fact that she forgot about everyone, about me. I didn’t know what to believe in anymore. I didn’t understand anything.”

“That’s not it. Is it?”

Roxas shook his head fervently and tried to blink back his tears. “I’m afraid. I’m so afraid of losing her again. What if she goes away like last time? What if I’m not strong enough to save her? What if–”

“Then we will try harder this time,” Sora said with a small smile and a hold on his younger. It hurt him to see him like this. Roxas was usually the calm and cool one even though he was younger, but this showed how vulnerable and young he still was. “So, stop crying. She wouldn’t want to see you cry. Even if she doesn’t remember anything, [Name] is still [Name]. I know she loves us still, even if she doesn’t know that yet. Because, you know her, once she learns to love something, she can’t–”

“Stop loving it,” Roxas finished as he looked at Sora. “You really think so?”

“I know so! Now, come and help me with this mess or else Ms. Bradford will have our heads!”

\-----

As they walked out of the class, Sora received a text from Kairi and read it out loud, “‘Hope 5th was calmer. Prepare for Mechanics.’ Huh, I guess she is in our next class. Are you okay with seeing her?”

Roxas sighed, “It can’t really be helped. I know I’ll be discouraged a bit but I’m going to have to face it sooner or later. Plus, I have my big brother to guide me along the way. So, be good to me?”

Sora let out a great chuckle and put his brother in a head-lock, “Of course! Leave everything to your big brother, little Roxas! Muahahaha!”

 

**During 6 th Behind [Name]'s back**

Eight, Trey, and Cater were grouped together as they watched [Name] and her group, but they were mostly watching her. “She acts so normal though,” Eight stated as he broke the silence between them.

“I would hope so. Glad to know her personality didn’t change one bit. See?” Cater stated as she pointed to [Name]. She were in the midst of setting up some equipment when she bumped into another classmate making them lose their balance and handling of theirs. She quickly apologized and helped them clean up. When they left, [Name] went back to her group who laughed at [Name] who had still felt a bit sorry. When Riku patted her head to say she did well, she could only give a smile.

“But _he_ isn’t doing so well,” Trey nodded to Roxas. It was visible on his face that he was jealous of Riku being able to touch her so fondly when he couldn’t even muster up the courage to face her properly. When [Name] left with Sora to go get instructions, Yuffie thwacked Riku on the back of his head. The trio overhead some bickering then Riku stopped short and faced Roxas who was glaring at him. When Riku sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, Roxas let out a sigh and gave his companion a small smile.

“He will get used it eventually,” Cater replied as she set up their equipment. “Besides, I’m more worried for the ‘older brother’. I wonder if he is handling okay.”

“Well, it is only Tuesday. I guess we just have to wait and see if he plans on coming before Friday or not. Besides, he can control himself; unlike lover boy over there.” Eight stated with his hands behind his head carelessly.

“Hmph.”

“By the way, Trey,” Cater began. “Don’t you think you were a bit too harsh on Yuffie? Calling her out and then shoulder-checking her wasn’t the best idea. I mean we were of a fault as much as she was.”

“Yeah, but you know Trey, Cater. His pride isn’t going to let him apologize.”

“Whatever, that ninja-wanna-be gets on my nerves anyways.”

Cater sighed, “But you faltered when you saw her, Trey. [Name] I mean.” Trey didn’t meet her eyes and instead was fully concentrated on his little tinker toy. “Was it because you felt to blame or,” she stopped and made him face her. “Because you still adore her?” Trey got up and left to go to the front in order to receive the instructions.

“Definitely, the latter,” Eight replied for him.

Cater let out yet another sigh, “I don’t blame him. He was devastated when he heard the news of [Name]’s decision. She was a popular girl after all, having every one of the guys chase her around.”

“You think it’s a fresh start? For the guys I mean?”

“Eight! That’s not very nice to joke about something like this!”

“Hey, I’m not the only one thinking it. You know that. Besides, I have no interest for [Name]. Sure, I love her as a little sister, but not as the opposite sex. I have you, Cater. Am I right?”

The latter blushed as she looked away as Eight chuckled.

\-----[FF]-----

As the guys watched [Name] being whisked away by Yuffie, Sora patted his brother on the back and gave him a thumbs up. “See? I told you that you could do it.”

Roxas chuckled, “Yeah, maybe it won’t be so bad after all.”

“By the way, does anyone know where Yuffie is taking [Name]?” Riku asked facing the direction you went.

“Probably the Outer Gardens,” Roxas answered. “It was her favorite place of the entire campus.”

 

**Combat**

The girls were the ones that were helping [Name] get accustomed to weapons while the guys just looked towards how she was doing. “She sucks,” Nine stated as he was brawling with Hope. “At every single weapon.”

“Aside from your personality showing,” Eight commented. “She is pretty bad it. But it’s good to see she can sort of handle the sword okay.”

“Okay? She almost chopped my entire hair!”

“Well, you were right behind her, Nine. It was heavy for her and she isn’t accustomed to it yet.”

“I don’t understand. Why can’t we just give her a gun? She’s wonderful at that,” Sora said.

“King Mickey told me to have her play around with the sword first, to see if she shows any potential in it,” Ace interjected the conversation from the bleachers. He wasn’t the fighting type anyways.

“Why?”

“So, he could see if her combat skills were the same.”

“Meaning he wants to know if she can call forth her keyblade again,” Riku pointed out. Ace nodded.

“Well, is her keyblade even alive?” Nine asked. “Isn’t the rule that once a wielder passes the keyblade itself loses all power and demolishes?”

“That’s why his majesty sent someone to the Graveyard to see if hers was still planted there.”

“And if not?”

“Then we can assume that she is for certain the one we lost and not a silly magic trick.”

“Aren’t you the one who told us that she was real?”

Ace stared at Roxas and pondered at his question. “Hmm, why does it bother you?”

“I don’t know, should it?”

“Now, now guys don’t fight,” Sora said as he tried to make Roxas move. “Hey, let’s go look at [Name] fight Yuffie before the period ends. C’mon!”

Ace watched the rest walk towards [Name]'s direction and was about to make his way when Hope stopped him. “I would be happy if you could keep your emotions in check, Viscount. Please don’t give Roxas more trouble than he needs.” Hope gave a slight bow and left to join the others.

Why was Ace acting all out of the ordinary today? Oh yeah, it’s because [Name] came back into the picture. With no memories or recognitions. No, it wasn’t just that. It was because he still adored her the same when she left. He let out a sigh, “You are going to cause trouble again, [Name].”

 

**With Yuffie and Ace**

“Ace!” The latter turned around and faced the petite girl with his usual stoic face. “Do you think I could um know who it is? The person ‘welcoming’ [Name] that is.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not you.”

The girl looked at him in shock as he returned it with a straight face. “You’re serious then. But. . .why?”

“I understand you are upset and–”

“Why? Why can’t I battle her?”

“Must I really answer you?”

Yuffie looked deflated and on the brim of tears. “But I’m capab–”

“Do you really think so, Kisaragi? Need I remind you of your condition?”

“It’s been three years, Ace! Three whole years! I’m in better condition now!” she started to debate.

“Really?” he asked with a smug face and arms crossed. “What happened when you first saw her?”

“I–”

“You left the classroom and destroyed the empty cabinet and broke down. I might have lost composure of my emotions, but you took it to another level. Who’s to say that you can’t compare to Roxas?”

“But I–”

“Face it, Kisaragi. You can’t. And you won’t.”

“What?”

“As Viscount of the Order of Enix and Lieutenant Commander of Class Zero, you are forbidden from entering the arena of the recognition battle until a victor has been decided.”

“Y-you can’t do that!” Yuffie exclaimed in anger.

“I just did,” Ace noted with his chin raised and a glare. “And you, Yuffie Kisaragi, are two ranks beneath me in both the Order and Class so you have no matter in the say.”

“I can get a higher rank to demolish that rule!”

“Can you? Who will comply with your wishes of entering the battle when they know nothing can be earned from it? Viceroy Cloud? Prince Noctis? No, I assure you that it will not happen. They are on my side of the argument on this one, Baronet Kisaragi. The one who will fight [Name] has better understanding of the condition and consequences at hand. Not to mention she has her emotions in check.”

“Y-you!”

“You live in the dream of the past. I live in reality.”

“I outrank you in social status, Ace!”

Ace stepped towards Yuffie’s face and sneered, “Keep in mind who you are speaking to, Knight. Social statuses no longer apply to the Order or to the Class. And after the Great War, I am told of your ranking demotion. It seems I am yet three ranks ahead of you, Knight.”

Ace left as Yuffie fell to her knees. The last word he said was so filled with anger and malice. She was trembling as the conversation had sparked old wounds. She understood how tactical and demonic Ace became when it came to ranks and order, but she never expected this much to come out. “Maybe I pushed him too much.”

 

**The Next Day [Wednesday] – Edenhall Grand Foyer @ Noon**

As footsteps echoed throughout the halls, college students began to pile inside and up the stairs. They gathered around the middle and motioned to seat down as a virtual light caught them and suspended them in the air. The same virtual light extended and formed a stage on the leveled platform. A few moments later, the King stepped onto the stage and stood before a podium. All rose to his majesty’s presence.

“Hello, students,” Mickey stated in his usual cheerful tone. All smiled at his remark and returned his greeting. Once they had done so, they all sat down in their respective seats. “Thank you all for coming to the meeting in such a short notice and even missing your classes to attend. Before I begin, I would like you all to remain calm throughout my speech as well as your fellow comrade’s.” He motioned forward towards the audience and everyone looked so confused.

Finally, Serah stood up with her bangs hiding her facial expression and climbed up the stairs to stand beside the king. Murmurs exploded throughout the halls that questioned what the speech was to be about. “You have got to be kidding me.” “No, it couldn’t.” “Please tell me it’s not about the Great War.” “Please tell me it’s not about. . .her.”

Serah rose her head and revealed the tear marks streaked on her face and bowed to her fellow peers. Silence traveled throughout the halls now as only the small sounds of her sniffles roamed about. After a few moments, she stood upright and motioned the king to continue his speech.

 “As servers of the Great War, the stars as are the worlds are very grateful for your achievements and involvement to stop the war. There was many bloodshed as well as sufferings. There were times when we questioned the light when only darkness was to be found. It is true that we have seen only darkness for the following months after the war. Some of you might still be experiencing that darkness this very moment; more so than the rest. I cannot tell you whether the following message that Serah has is of great fortune or bad omen. I can only encourage you to have faith and trust in the light.”

“I have received a vision,” Serah explains after a few moments of silence. “Etro has shown me a great and powerful vision that can only be witness in truth in Radiant Garden. My sister, Lumina, has received the same vision as I have had. And you all know that it is a very powerful and important vision when we twins see the same thing.”

She paused for a moment and stared out into the crowd and stopped when her eyes landed on the elder brother, Cloud Strife. The elder brother to all young and old; especially to the one that the strawberry-blonde is mentioning. “I know that this is difficult to understand,” she started. It seemed as if she was talking to Cloud and him alone, and he knew so he paid close attention with a tad hint of confusion.

Lifting her blue-grey eyes, “Etro has shown me [Name]’s recreation into the world of the living once more. The goddess also stated to me that everything about [Name] is the same besides her memories. She remembers nothing about us, the Enix nor Zero members. But she has stated that pieces of her memories will come in little sparks until she has regained her full memory catalog. This is all that I know.”

Suspense hung in the air. No one knew what to do or say. How were they supposed to react? What were they suppose to say? Everything seemed unnatural and out of balance in an instant.

“And how do you propose to handle the situation?” raven haired boy with amber eyes asked in the midst of silence. “How are you certain she is real? How are you not questioning this outcome? Any of you!” He rose and started pointed around the halls with pure anger visible in his eyes. The halls have never been so quiet before.

“Calm down, Vanitas,” his blonde brother sitting next to him stated.

“No! We all witnessed [Name] being engulfed by the stream. And now this timid and h-hesitant seer has the nerve to say that she ‘received’ a vision and so did her twin sister, so we should believe in it as well?”

“Hey!” stood a muscular blonde pointing a finger at the raven head. “Don’t you dare question my Serah about her visions! You better choose your words wisely, Vanitas, or I’m going to pluck them from your mouth.”

“Hey! Don’t threaten my brother!”

“Well, you better keep him tact if you want to see him in one piece tomorrow!”

“Are you threatening my friend?” a certain pyro head asked.

“And if I am? What are you–”

“ENOUGH!” the king shouted out. The room that was overflowing with insults and threats across the room was now filled with another wave of silence. “You all better keep yourselves together! This is not how a group of soldiers act towards one another! The words you say to one another should be filled with compassion and understanding! Not with anger,” he glared at Vanitas. “Nor with any malice,” he stated while glaring at Snow. “Now, the vision is as clear as day and stated. She is real. She has been tested. She is not an illusion or of false. She will fight a member of the Order on Friday for the traditional recognition into the school and all alumni are invited. I will not tell you who she will be vs-ing but I can tell you this, the one that has been given the offer to fight [Name] is a light bearer. The opponent will also be female,” Mickey looked around the room to see faces of apology, confusion, and anger but did not let himself be bothered with it, in case he could cause more damage. “Don’t fight. Don’t cause trouble in Eden. And I shall see you all on Friday. Dismissed!”

\-----

“You wanted to see me, sir?” the stoic blonde said towards the king.

“Hello, Cloud. I hope you are of good health,” Rufus spoke. Cloud nodded.

“I understand you are shaken and it’s unbearable for you right now even though you are putting up such a great front,” Mickey softly stated. Cloud clenched his fists. “But please, I ask that you do not go to Radiant Garden after speaking with me.” He looked at Mickey with wide-eyes and confusion as to how the king would know his intentions all too quickly. “You are easy to read, Cloud. After all, you are one my greatest soldiers. So please, refrain from visiting her until Friday.”

Cloud stood in silence and swallowed his fear and ambitions. With a bow he left the room.

“Do you really think he is going to stay in Eden?” Rufus asked.

“Of course not, I expect him to go.”

“Then what was that whole comment for?”

“So, he knows. He knows that there is going to be consequences.”

“Cloud won’t care, Mickey.”

“I am fully aware. All too well, in fact.”

\-----

Right when he got out of the room with the king and Rufus, he dashed to his dorm room and gathered a small duffle bag. He hastily stuffed it with random items and grabbed a cloak. He then scurried to the docks and bought a ticket to the earliest airship to Radiant Garden. Once on board, he searched his pockets for a certain locket. He opened it to find a picture of [Name] smiling right back at him. “I’m coming, [Name].”


End file.
